


Made no Sense

by Rotten (SocksandFluff)



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, LazyDAD, Prompt Fill, Pure and Good, SportaDad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocksandFluff/pseuds/Rotten
Summary: Robbie didn't understand what he was watching really.  What?  Stephanie and Rottenella?  Making Friends?  But...? That made no sense!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strideshitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strideshitt/gifts).



“This makes no sense, no sense at all.”

Robbie Rotten - Lazytown’s villain and master of disguise number one - was hidden in a bush, behind the wall, peering out towards the dance stage.  The dance stage where two girls were standing next to each other - talking.

“Absolutely no sense,” he dithered to himself.

It was mere few hours before the annual _dancing competition_ and Robbie had re-awoken Rottenella to once again duel against that Pink-Girl.  He was certain, this time, she would win.

He had even - _gag_ \- made sure to get her to _practice_ and had made sure that she had a good _routine_ and all manner of gag-worthy things.  It was all so he could win the competition, and get rid of the stupid event all together.

Doing it once was awful.

Doing it twice was horrible.

Doing it _more than that_ _was_ _catastrophic_.

But this - this - this -

Whatever these two girls were doing at that moment did not make sense. It did not coincide with any of his plans, and he certainly hadn’t planned for this.  He hadn’t asked Rottenella to do anything besides practice her dancing, and he certainly did not expect her to be _talking to the pink girl_.

“This. Makes. No. Sense.”

“What makes no sense?”

Robbie cried out, and only didn’t fall over from his hiding spot because Sportacus had put a hand on his back.

Spluttering, Robbie pulled leaves out of his hair. “What?  What do you want? I’m not doing _anything._ ”

Sportacus’ arms were crossed, and he just shook his head and chuckled in amusement.  “What doesn’t make sense?” he asked, again, gesturing with his head toward the scene before them of the dancing stage.

“What they are doing.” Robbie explained, peeling off more leaves.  “It wasn’t part of our plan.”

“Plan?” Sportacus’ eyebrow just raised. “You aren’t planning of sabotaging Stephanie, are you?”

“What? Me? _No_.” Robbie put a hand on his chest like he was hurt. “What?  No no.  No.  Never.  I’d _never_ do that.  I just put a lot effort into Rottenella and I intend to win this time,” he poked Sportaflop’s chest. “So there.”

Again, the flippidy elf just chuckled. “What don’t you understand then, Robbie?”

“What they are doing.”

“They are talking?”

“I can _see_ that.”

The two of them were speaking, comparing stretches and dance moves, and they were _giggling_ too.

“I don’t understand then?”

“I mean.  I don’t get it.  What are they _doing_?”

Sportacus looked from Robbie, to the girls, and back to Robbie.  He smiled. “They are making friends.”

“What.  Friends?” Robbie peered out at them, squinting.

“Yes.  Friends.”

“What are they doing _that_ for; it’s going to ruin everything!"

“Why is that?” Sportacus voice was laughing. “I think this is wonderful.”

Robbie stuck out his tongue. “It is not wonderful.”

He could hear a laugh now, from Rottenella, she was asked to do something by Stephanie, and she did a neat little spin on one foot, hands in the air.  Stephanie started to laugh too, and made an attempt to imitate it.

“I think it is,” Sportacus said warmly.

Robbie watched for a moment.

He had seen Rottenella smile before, whenever she thought he didn’t notice, whenever she did something like try to _trip_ him, or way back when she had kicked wind-up-Robbie into the machine again.

This was a bit different.

The Pink-Girl’s smile was different too.

“Stephanie does not have another friend that is a girl her age.  I think this is good for her.”

Robbie glowered at Sportacus over his back. “Rottenella is a wind-up doll.”

“It doesn’t matter _what_ she is,” Sportacus kindly retorted.

More giggles emanated from the girls, and Robbie felt Sportacus’ presence leave his as he literally flipped into view to join the two on stage.

“Hello!  I don’t think we’ve properly said hello before -” Sportacus was holding his hand out for Rottenella to take. “- any friend of Stephanie is a friend of mine.”

Robbie watched for only a few moments more before stalking away.

Well.

Whatever.

They could make _friends_.

And if she lost?  Well.. well... then she’d just have to do this all again the next year.  She’d have to practice and make friends with that Pink-Girl the next year... and the year after that... and the year after that...

See if _he_ cared!

...

He really was a big softie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill in return for a prompt fill done for me!  
> Also - any moment to have Robbie be a confused dad is a good moment.


End file.
